1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a notebook, and more particularly to a notebook computer having a rotatable display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a first conventional notebook computer is shown. FIG. 1 shows a notebook computer 100 including a base housing 102, a cover 104, a liquid crystal display module (LCM) 106 and an optical drive 108. Since the cover 104 is rotatably coupled to the base housing 102, the cover 104 can be opened or closed relative to the base housing 102 along an arrow 105 as shown in FIG. 1. The optical drive 108, which is provided for a user to load and play a CD, is configured in the front of the base housing 102. The LCM 106 is disposed on the front surface of the cover 104 near the optical drive 108 in order to display information of the playing CD in the optical drive 108.
While the cover 104 is secured to the base housing 102, the optical drive 108 plays the CD and the LCM 106 can display information of the playing CD in the optical drive 108. However, due to a limitation of a visual field of the LCM 106, only the user within the visual field can see the frame of the LCM 106.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of a second conventional notebook computer. In FIG. 2, a notebook computer 200 includes at least a base housing 202, a cover 204, a liquid crystal display module (LCM) 206 and an optical drive 208. The cover 204 is rotatably coupled to the housing 202 and can be opened or closed relative to the base housing 202 along an arrow 205 as shown in FIG. 2. The optical drive 208 is configured in the front of the base housing 202, and the LCM 206 is disposed on top surface of the cover 204 near the optical drive 208.
When the cover 204 is secured to the base housing 202, the optical drive 208 plays the CD and the LCM 206 can display information of the playing CD in the optical drive 208. However, still due to a limitation of a visual field of the LCM 206, only the user within the visual field can see the frame of the LCM 206.
FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of a third conventional notebook computer. In FIG. 3, a notebook computer 300 includes at least a base housing 302, a cover 304, a liquid crystal display module (LCM) 306 and an optical drive 308. The cover 304 is rotatably coupled to the housing 302 and can be opened and closed relative to the base housing 302 along an arrow 305 as shown in FIG. 3. The optical drive 308 is configured in the front of the base housing 302, and the LCM 306 is disposed on an inclined surface of the cover 304 near the optical drive 308.
When the cover 304 is closed relative to the base housing 302, the optical drive 308 can be used to play a CD, and the LCM 306 can display information of the playing CD in the optical drive 308. However, still due to a limitation of a visual field of the LCM 306, only the user within the visual field can see the frame of the LCM 306.
Therefore, the user beyond the visual field of the LCM 106, 206, and 306 is unable to see the frame of the LCM 106, 206, and 306. For example, the user cannot see the frame of the LCM 106 in FIG. 1 from the top view of the notebook computer 100; and the user cannot see the frame of the LCM 206 in FIG. 2 from the side view of the notebook computer 200; and also the user cannot see the frame of the LCM 306 in FIG. 3 from the top view and the side view of the notebook computer 300. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display module (LCM) of the notebook computer facing toward a single direction is not flexible and convenient for use.